


Bedtime stories

by AbcEasyAs123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Irondad, Maybe Spoilers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, family fic, idk - Freeform, like all the fluff, morgan stark - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbcEasyAs123/pseuds/AbcEasyAs123
Summary: AU. Morgan begs Peter to tell her a bedtime story when she’s struggling to sleep.Loads of fluff for everyone after Endgame





	Bedtime stories

 

Peter and Morgan sat propped up by the pillows on her bed. The little girl was wrapped in blankets, a small nightlight hung from white string off the ceiling, illuminating the room in a soft glow.

The nightlight was made from a small cup, painted by Morgan in the Spiderman colours. There was even a small spider with about 10 legs painted right on the top.

 

Peter spread his hands out wide.

“And then!” Peter said dramatically, loving the complete and utter attention he’d captured in the little girl.

Her eyes shone wide, hanging off every word Peter said.

Peter made a motion with his hand, palm flat, imitating a plane flying through the air.

Once he knew she was staring intently at his hand, he retracted it, tickling her lightly at the sides.

She screwed her eyes shut and giggled, wriggling around manically.

Morgan brought a hand up to wipe at her eyes, squealing out a defeat.

“Petey!” She laughed loudly, making Peter giggle along too.

“Petey! What happened next?” She asked once she had her breath back.

“Well,” Peter began, settling them both back into the cushions, Morgan curling into him.

“Then, I managed to swoop in at the last moment to save the day. I webbed up ten bad guys like, pow pow pow!” Peter flicked out his wrists, pretending to sling his webs around the room.

“I grabbed Dad and hauled him over my shoulder, webbing my way out before the building crashed down on top of us!”

“Wow.” Morgan whispered in awe.

 

“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat by the doorway, making two sets of brown eyes look up. Peter’s widened ever so slightly.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t think that’s quite what happened.” Tony was leaned against the doorway, arms folded with a smirk firmly set in place.

Peter laughed awkwardly.

“I, uh, hey Mr Stark.”

Morgan cocked her head to one side and frowned, tugging lightly on Peter’s jumper.

“Petey, why do you call Daddy that? You call him dad when it’s just us.”

The genuine tone in her voice made Peter bite his lip. He felt his cheeks heat up a little as he chanced a glance at his mentor.

Tony leaned his head against the doorframe, his smile soft as he looked at the boy. Peter returned it.

“What are you guys smiling at?” Morgan asked, shattering the moment and making them both laugh.

“Nothing sweetie.” Tony spoke, walking further into the room and looking back at Peter.

“May’s here to take you home. She’s just having a coffee with Pep.”

Morgan whined before Peter could reply.

She buried herself into the crook of Peter’s arm, hugging him tight.

Peter’s heart swelled. He couldn’t believe how much he loved this kid, his little sister.

“I’ll be back tomorrow Morg, I promise.”

Morgan smiled up at him with her big brown eyes, much like her fathers.

“Pinky?” She held out her little finger, one adorable eyebrow raised.

“Pinky promise.” Peter replied confidently, interlocking his little finger with hers.

She gave him one last hug before letting him slip off the bed, and he gave one last little wave before leaving the room.

“Hey honey, Daddy’s just going to say goodbye, okay? I’ll be right back in a moment.” He bent forward and kissed Morgan on the cheek, hearing a small, ‘okay!”

 

Tony walked Peter down to the kitchen, pausing before they reached the door.

“Hey,” Tony started, pulling the kid round by the elbow until he’d swivelled a 180 and collided into Tony’s chest.

Tony wrapped his arms round the kid, resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder.

Peter let out a small laugh, wrapping his own arms around Tony’s shoulders.

Tony let out a content sigh.

Ever since the snap, he couldn’t help but want to hug Peter, so he stole any chance he could get.

He pulled away after a long moment, happy to finally have his family.

“Thanks for being the best big brother to my little girl.” He said, starting to walk towards the kitchen door.

Peter smiled warmly.

“No problem Mr Stark.”

 

“Hey sweetie. You ready to go?” May asked as they walked in, smiling brightly.

Peter nodded. “All set!”

 

Pepper walked with May down to the car, both chatting away.

Peter stood on the porch as Tony came up beside him, pulling him into a one sided hug with his arm, placing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

“I love you.” He stated simply, watching Peter’s whole face light up like it’d done the first time Tony told him.

“I love you, too.” Peter grinned.

With one last side hug, Peter hopped off the step and bounded down to the car to tell May about his day.

Pepper came back up to the house, Tony slinging an arm around her shoulder as they waved the Parker’s off.

Peter waved back, then glanced up to the top of the house to a large window and laughed.

Morgan was waving manically, trying to grasp his attention. She then huffed on the cold glass, drawing an uneven heart shape in the condensation.

Peter beamed. He loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Got a load of love on my last story so thought I’d write another. Needed this after Endgame!


End file.
